halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan G-23/First Battle of the Archive
Dragon Empire Ok let's get somethin straight! We use to be rebels but we are not. We have Ten imperial spartans and why would we go to this rp with so little troops and how can one guy kill so many of us without rbeakin a sweat?! I dunno about you guys but this is making me Ped! You all show complete disregard for our tactcs and skills 1. Shock Troopers are equal to ODST and Spec ops elites! thy have sheilds and stronger armor than troopers 2. Imperial Guards are bad asses! ever play halo 2 on legendary? That is their skill! 3. like the spitfire the Archaic Memory is customized! NO ALIEN AI (ex: Delta) can just waltz right intot it's data banks avoid near impregnable fire walls and 15 former smart ONI AIs and a smart grade AI. 4. I feel ignored so fix number four first... thank you and buh bye. Just make twigh mad post your objectons to him but he wont like that either. Duskstorm 18:36, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Those soldiers died because the grunts that were in their ranks were killed by a flamethrower which then spread throught the rest of the forces killing them in a massive fiery blaze. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:50, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Is methane that explosive? And how can Iota not not be killed by 2,000 soldiers? I'm confuzzeled. Duskstorm 15:38, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Methane is more likely to be caught on fire from what I heard, but large quantities probably can be explosive. I've done some experiments with methane in school, and it's the type that can do bad stuff if not handled properly. -Dubtiger 01:45, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ? Well to stop you both from arguing, one spartan, Iota can kill 2,000 troops and all tose other guys but he can't. No one has that much training. The imperials as I am told are trained to handle anything an never give up. They also set up perimeters and should know when they are out matched. Though I am onfused. If Ophelia made an empire wheres the other half of her fleet? Why come with 20,000? that's a legion. I saw 3 other legions so that makes...80,000 troops. for an empire, you guys sucka nd for an ONI guy you make the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence seem more powerful than it should be lighten it up. Iota One and two where never hury in hollow bastion and i role payed for yearsa nd I know a n00b when I see one... Oh Sara I'm picking you up from school. Altima 15:44, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Purrage! Yay! Duskstorm 15:45, 30 May 2007 (UTC) I concur loves. I like this guy's style, unrelenting and deadly. Though he culd lighten up and keep of the God like kills. No one not even the Master Cheif can stand up to 2,000 soldiers. Such things seem impossible. Then again Spartans do the impossible, making it possible. If you do not mind Mister... whatever, I think you could add Altima to your RP. The more Royal Blood the harder to kill they become. four stragists in an RP fighting the world... that is a challenge worth fighting and taking. I bid you good bye. Dark Requiem 15:50, 30 May 2007 (UTC) For the last time. Iota One used a flamethrower on some grunts that were in a regiment of troops. The grunt methane tanks set on fire and engulfed the rest of the forces there. Captain James Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 21:42, 30 May 2007 (UTC)